Its not my Fault
by Odoroki
Summary: Sanzo skips dinner, Goku is worried. Hakkai still smiling. Gojyo? Dunno.
1. Chapter 1

"**Its not my fault**"

Saiyuki is copyright Minekura Kazuya, and no part of it belongs to me. ;; It'll be nice if it did, though. (joking, really.)

This is just a random fic made out of total boredom. Hope you enjoy it!

------------

It was a cloudy afternoon, Goku was looking out the window when his stomach began to rumble. He didn't dare tell Sanzo he was hungry, after all, Sanzo had been in a bad mood lately. Goku stared blankly into the sky, waiting for Hakkai and Gojyo to come back with dinner.

Sanzo flipped his newspaper open. He took a sip from his cup of tea, and began to read the news. Sanzo felt really pissed at the last demon they fought. "You're the one who caused your master's death!" Those words kept running through Sanzo's head like as if it were a broken tape recorder. Sanzo knew he shouldn't bother about what the demon said, but he just couldn't stop thinking about it.

"We're back!" Gojyo called out to Goku and Sanzo. "Hakkai! Gojyo! Finally! I'm starving!" Hakkai smiled, like he always does. "We brought back some extra food, Goku. You could have the extras after you eat your share." "Hontou?" "Hai, Goku." Hakkai walked towards the kitchen. "Food is going to be served, Sanzo!!" Goku looked towards Sanzo, but no response. Sanzo was still busy reading the newspaper, or as so it seemed.

Gojyo patted Goku's head. "Leave him be, it seems as if that ill-behaved priest is thinking about something." "But…" Goku sighed. Gojyo smiled. "That guy will eat once he gets hungry, so don't worry, okay?" Goku nodded his head.

"Goku, don't swallow too fast." Hakkai told Goku as he fed Hakuryuu some rice. "I told you I'm starving!!" Goku replied as he gobbled on his last meat bun. "Don't choke, saru." Gojyo said as he took a bite out of the spring roll he just took. "That monk is still not eating, eh?" Hakkai nodded his head. "Oh well, he has to eat, somehow." Goku looked towards the direction where Sanzo was. "Sanzo…cough" "Oi, saru! I told you not to choke!" Goku coughed louder.

"Here, take this!" Gojyo passed Goku a cup of sake, by accident. Goku gulped it down in one gulp. "Uh… Gojyo…" Hakkai sweat dropped. "You gave him sake… Didn't you…" "Eh?" Gojyo blinked. "Ch' I bet he can handle that little cup…" Hakkai pointed to Goku. "Ahhhh… I feel so… Warm" Goku was lying on the table. "Hakkai, it seems like we have a slight problem…"

-------------

To be continued…

Please rate it and tell me how you feel! ;; Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

"Its not my fault"

Chapter 2

------

Saiyuki is copyright Minekura Kazuya, and no part of it belongs to me. ;; It'll be nice if it did, though. (joking, really.)

This is just a random fic made out of total boredom. Hope you enjoy it!

------

"Hakkai… We have a slight problem…" Hakkai sighed. "Goku can't take his sake, can he?" Gojyo smirked. "At least I know he can never compare to you, Hakkai." Sanzo fired at Gojyo. "Urusai, ero kappa. I'm trying to read." Gojyo jumped for his life. "What the!! Hey!! You almost killed me!" "Okay, the next time, I WON'T MISS." Gojyo gulped. "Kso… You're worse than yesterday!"

"Gojyo… My greatest friend in the world… I want saaakkeeee…" Gojyo looked towards Goku. "Hakkai!! This guy is creeping me out!" "Maa, maa. At least he says you're his greatest friend in the world…" Hakkai replied politely. "Hakkai, that's whats creeping me out…"

Gojyo took out his cigarette. He lit it and took a puff. Sanzo was still silently thinking about what had previously happened. Hakkai, on the other hand, was busy trying to pull Goku into his room. "Hakkai… I wanna good night kiss…" Hakkai's eyes opened wide. "No more sake for you, ever." He said before he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Master…" Sanzo stood up. "Is it my fault…? Was it me who made you die?" Sanzo reached out his hand up towards the sky. Gojyo walked into the room. "Oi, you damn monk! It's getting dark and your food's getting cold! Stop wasting your damn time is this room now, Goku's worried and it gets on my nerves!"

"Shut up." Sanzo retorted, glaring at Gojyo. Hakkai was outside, leaning against the wall. He heard everything. Gojyo stormed out of the room. "Hakkai, you go talk some sense into that guy."

"Sanzo… Was it what the demon said that makes you so troubled?"

"None of your business."

"Sanzo, I don't know what you're thinking… But its best to take a rest now. You look worn out."

"Hakkai!! I want my good night kiss!!" Goku called out from his room.

"Goku! Its not night yet!" Hakkai replied. "And I'm not going to give you a good night kiss!! Go to sleep!"

-------------

To be continued…

Please rate it and tell me how you feel! ;; Thanks!


End file.
